Compromised
by The Random Warriors
Summary: It was a shard of something electric blue that seemed to glow when the light hit it. When her fingers closed around it, a chill ran up her arm, making her skin break out in gooseflesh. It felt ALIVE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is the edited version of the first chapter. It's been a while since we first started this story, so I updated my chapters.  
>Leave some critique, for God's sake, I'm not made of glass!<br>P.S. Little Anna's quite the drama-queen, eh?  
>-Sae<p>

Anna looked up, squinting against the light that filtered through the trees. She sighed. It had been almost and hour, and she still hadn't managed to find anything worth giving Cassidy for her birthday.  
>It would have to be a perfect present for a perfect friend, she surmised. Nothing short of exceptional. Cassidy had been her companion since second grade. Anna closed her eyes, thinking back to when they met.<br>_ Anna ran around on the playground, squawking and flapping her wings like a bird. The wind blasted back her hair, and if she concentrated long enough, she could imagine pretty blue feathers sprouting out of her arms. Or maybe red, like her hair?_  
><em> Anna squeaked as her foot caught on something, sending a jolt through her body as she felt.<em>  
><em> She sat in shock, blinking, but then as the pain caught up with her, tears welled in her eyes.<em>  
><em> Anna burst into tears, clutching her skinned knee with aching hands. I'm gonna die! She thought. I'm gonna have stitches and I'll never be able to walk again and I'm going to need crutches-<em>  
><em> "Are you okay?" Someone asked sweetly, their voice tinged by a Southern lilt. Anna looked up, her vision blurred by tears. A girl with soft black hair looked down at her, her blue eyes concenred. "Are you okay?" She repeated. Anna whimpered and shook her head. The girl frowned, bending down to look at her knee. Anna closed her eyes against the intense- no, AGONIZING pain as she waited for her death sentence.<em>  
><em> "I'll help ya to the teacher," The girl said, holding out a hand. Sniffing loudly, Anna let her pull her up, and together they limped over to the teacher on duty.<em>  
><em> After Anna got her bandaid, Cassidy sat down beside her on a bench and shared some of her left over sweet-potato logs from lunch.<em>  
>Anna grinned slightly at the memory as she trekked down the scant trail. Pine needles carpeted the forest floor, muting her footsteps to a soft whisper. A cool breeze drifted across her face, playing with her red hair and rustling the treetops. The earthy smell of wet dirt drifted from the forest floor.<br>She scrabbled over a fallen log, and continued downhill, towards a little dip in the ground where she knew a creek to be. Maybe I can get her some kind of river pebble, Anna thought. She kicked up leaves and pine needles, the momentum dragging her eagerly down the hill. Soon, she heard the burbling of water. Jackpot. Anna perched herself on a rock slick with water and moss. A cool mist wet her face and dampened her jeans. She stripped off her socks and shoes, rolled up her pants, and stepped into the creek bed.  
>The pebbles were mostly smooth from the water, so she had no trouble walking. It had took some practice to avoid sharp sticks, though. She bent over, sifting through the silt and mud, picking up the occasional pebble. A green one. She tossed it aside. A greyish one, the color of slate. She dropped it back in the water. A silvery one, then one that looked remarkably like a blob of earwax, and then a fiery orange one. None of them were right. They all seemed mediocre. Plus, she was sure Cassidy had like a whole bag of rocks collecting dust in the back of her closet. She needed to get her something new.<br>Anna glared, and waded to the edge of the creek, thinking she would have to settle for a store-bought present. A jolt raced through her foot as something sharp jabbed the skin.  
><em>"Ouch!<em>" She yelped, yanking her foot up. She braced herself against a large rock, and inspected her heel. A trail of blood oozed lazily from the cut. She gingerly set it down, and found the source of the cut. Something blue shimmered in the water. Anna brushed aside a few rocks and pulled it out of the water, her eyes wide in wonder.  
>It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a shard of something electric blue that seemed to glow when the light hit it. Everything that reflected off of its multiple facets was strangely distorted. When her fingers closed around it, a chill ran up her arm, making her skin break out in gooseflesh.<br>It felt _alive._  
>"You re beautiful." Anna murmured, brushing aside some gritty silt on the surface. She smiled. It was the perfect gift for Cassidy. Pocketing the shard, she trudged out of the woods, mud caking her shoes. She now had what she was sure was the best birthday present in the history of ever.<br>Period.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Bonjour, guys! Welcome to chapter two of 'Compromised', which is also my first chapter of this amazing fanfiction. Cheers to Sae for writing such a nice first chapter! _

_We don't own Transformers, only our OC's. If you favorite or story alert this story, drop a review, please? If not, drop a review anyways; tell us what you think!_

_-Shaun'_

Cassidy Ackerman sighed, tapping her wooden number 2 pencil against her light, untouched by lipstick lips. Her pale blue eyes drifted from one sketch to the other, pondering which of her pieces of artwork she'd complete. Her black hair with scarlet red tips and highlights cascaded smoothly down to the middle of her back, her long bangs tucked behind her severely pierced ears.

Pursing her lips to the side, the fifteen year old took a long blink and rubbed her temple with her free hand. The sophomore had freckles dusted on her pale cheeks and a slim, tall frame. Little traces of muscles on her shoulders were noticeable, as well as the muscles on her legs. She was well fit, and enjoyed running and jumping over obstacles, as well as exploring in the nearby wooded area following her two-story house.

Today was her birthday, and her room had been successfully cleansed of any empty soda cans, paper plates, and video games scattered over the floor. Seeing how she wasn't popular whatsoever, for her own reasons, every year since third grade she had her own little mini-party, included with her cousin Mackie and her best friend Anna. They'd be over any time now, and to spare her time, she was drawing herself her birthday present, as she did every year. But, apparently, decision making was increasingly hard for her.

Her choices were between an anime girl hugging another one – who strangely resembled Anna and herself – and a horse leaning down, accepting an apple from a small mouse. She was in love with both sketches, but only had time to darken up details on only one. Cassidy always thought the "_what would Anna do?"_ in her mind, and decided she'd do the horse, and the extra one for Anna. If Cassidy had a stray piece of artwork she didn't fancy for, but didn't want to throw it out, she'd give it to Anna, who'd always accept it with a beam of excitement.

Knocking on her bedroom door, receiving a small jump in surprise from Cassidy, her father, Damian, poked his head through the door when he opened it. "Got any word from Anna?" he asked, a piece of straw dangling from the corner of his mouth. Damian, as well as Cassidy, had a southern accent. "Mackie'll be here in a few."

Cassidy nodded, turning in her chair. She wore a black and blue, low-cut shirt with short sleeves along with baggy cargo pants. Her feet were bare, but black polish was painted smoothly on all of her nails. She wore black biker gloves and a choker necklace with a small heart hanging from the center as a charm.

"No, I haven't heard a thing, but she's always fashionably late, y'know," Cassidy half-smiled, her hands in her lap.

Her father smiled as well, leaning on the doorframe. He tilted his head, an easy-going smile on his lips, and his eyes looking as if he'd stayed up all night reading or working, which he more than likely was. Damian was a fantasy-sci-fi writer, and a pretty well-known one in Detroit as well. He had pitch black hair, some stubble on his jaw, and a slim build like his daughter. He wore glasses on the tip of his nose and his hands were shoved in his jean pockets. He wore a simple collar shirt with denim jeans and cowboy boots tucked underneath. A leather watch circled his left, dominant wrist.

"Y'know, Cas'," he started, scratching the back of his head, looking sympathetic. "If you'd like to talk about…er…your mother at all…you can always come to your pa, y'know…."

Cassidy only sighed, obvious to her father that she knew, but she had absolutely had no need in talking about her mother. "I know," she started, then gave a smile towards her father, "can you send Mackie up here when she gets here? If you'd mind?"

Damian smiled, "Not at all, sweetheart. Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she beamed and watch him close the door behind him.

Cassidy had just suffered from her parents going through divorce. Cassidy's mother was an alcoholic, drug addict, and obviously not suited to be a parent. To Damian's relief, he got full custody and his daughter didn't suffer from loss much. But, to both of their dismay, she had gotten in a car accident, and she perished. That had gotten to Cassidy, but she didn't show her sorrow, since she hadn't liked her mother much as it was.

Turning back to her desk while she was in her chair, she grabbed a fine-point sharpie and began to ink the horse accepting an apple from the little mouse.

About five minutes later, Cassidy could hear the approaching footsteps clomping up the stairs. She set her sharpie down and went to her door, opening it, and saw two girls laughing as they came up the stairs.

The first girl had long black hair similar in length to Cassidy, except she had dark brown eyes and light tanned skin. She wore a simple black tanktop with jean shorts and sneakers. She had a few scars on her arms from cat and dog scratches. The girl looked to be about the same height as Cassidy and was just as slim. She had a single lip piercing on the bottom of her lip.

The second had medium-length scarlet hair with big brown eyes and light shaded skin. She wore a simple white t-shirt with a black skirt on her mothers' whim and fading sneakers. Her face was covered in freckles and had a sweet smile, but behind it was a girl with a very fiery temper. She was short and skinny; shorter than the girl she was conversing with and Cassidy both.

Both girls carried something behind their backs and out of view.

The two new arrivals spotted Cassidy down the hall and their grins widened as Cassidy made her way towards them. The birthday girl wrapped both girls in her arms, saying her thanks on them coming.

"Happy birthday!" both girls beamed.

The trio went into Cassidy's room and the red-head plopped on the bed while the girl with the piercing sat on her beanbag, Cassidy seating herself on her chair.

The red-head still wore her grin as her head hung off the side of Cassidy's bed. "So, girlie, having a good day so far?"

Cassidy nodded, despite her day was actually a little boring and quiet.

Before Cas' could open her lips, the other girl interrupted. "Of course she'd be having a good day, Anna, it's her birthday!"

The red-head, known as Anna, rolled her dark brown eyes, "Just thought I'd be polite, Mackie."

Cassidy and Mackie both laughed.

"Here," beamed Mackie, "This is for you!" The sixteen year old girl handed a small little case to her cousin, and Cassidy gently took it.

Opening the little white case, Cassidy saw that it was a charm bracelet with a mood heart-shaped charm. The sophomore beamed brightly as she looked down at her charm, "It's lovely! Thank you, Macks'!"

Mackie smiled, "No problem!" She looked over at Anna, signaling that Anna should give Cassidy her present.

Anna, sitting up and picking up her present to Cassidy, got up and handed to her. She sat on the edge of the bed, grinning as she crossed her legs.

Cassidy pulled the string and the paper unfolded like magic, and a bright blue light illuminated her face, giving it a blue-ish tinge to her features. Her jaw dropped slightly; it was _beautiful_. Perfectly carved of some sort of bright blue, shinning stone that should have almost been see-through, but it wasn't. The rock was long with two pointed edges on each side and literally glowed in her palms. It felt as if it were vibrating in the slightest, and Cassidy could make out very, incredibly small little writing on its side as she turned it around in her hands.

Even Mackie was attracted to the long rock that fixed itself in her cousins' palm. Where could Anna find something _this_…remarkable? She couldn't have bought it, and knowing Anna since the first time Cassidy brought her home for their first sleep-over, she had probably tripped over it. Though the sixteen year old could be wrong; Cassidy and Anna knew each other like they were each other.

Cassidy turned to her best friend; "Anna, where did you _find_ this?"

Anna winked, "Exploring pays off, Cas'. Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it!" No, 'like' was not the appropriate term; _'love'_ was more like it. She smiled at Anna, "Thank you so much, Anne'"

"Anything for you, girlie," Anna blushed.

Cassidy couldn't help but feel curious about the shard vibrating. "It's so beautiful…" she murmured. The glow brightened, taking joy in the almost amorous comment, which Anna noticed. It had done the same thing with her, the glow increasing to the complement.

"_Girls!_" called Damian from downstairs, "_C'mon and get some lunch!_"

It wasn't a demand, but all three teenaged girls jumped in surprise, finding that they all were gazing in awe at the beautiful rock that Anna had picked up.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hola, mis amigos! Que pasa? Anyways, kudos to Shaun' for writing that awesome chapter, now I've got to go and post another one. Those new stories give you quite a thrill, huh? I know I was supposed to write from Anna's point of view for the whole chapter, but this is essential to the story. It seems somewhat awkward, but the plot will kick off soon. You have my word._  
><em>Thanks for all of the kind reviews, and please leave some constructive criticism. Let me know if you like the new edits.<em>  
><em>-Sae<em>

"Anna, hun, how many pizza slices have ya had so far?" Cassidy asked, furrowing her brows. Anna shrugged, biting off the tip of her pizza slice.  
>"I think this is my third one," She said. Mackie rolled her eyes.<br>"Geez, Anna, if it weren't for all of that crazy running and screeching you do, you'd be like a thousand pounds."  
>"Whatever," Anna muttered, licking tomato sauce off of her nose.<br>They sat in silence, finishing off the last of their meal quietly.  
>"So," Mackie said casually. Anna looked up, half of her pizza-slice already gone. "Where'd you get that blue thing?" She tipped her head at Cassidy, who had the necklace strung around her neck, the shard dangling just above her breasts. Anna glared.<br>"If you're suggesting I stole it, I didn't." She said. None of them had quite forgotten the incident when Anna had picked up a lovely-looking bracelet from the ground. It was filigree gold with small diamonds inlaid in it, and no less than thirty minutes later, the police had shown up at her house, demanding she return it to a haggard-looking woman pulling blonde highlights out of her hair. Anna had nearly gotten a fine, and possibly jail-time, but even she would have preferred that to her mother's reaction. Marla Williams had spent an entire hour lecturing her daughter about her habits of 'street-conduct' and making sure nobody had dropped an item before she picked it up. Anna's faced seem to permenantly turn red for the rest of the week.  
>"Mack, I don't think Anna wants another bracelet incident." She said.<br>"Well," Anna sighed, standing and stretching luxuriously. "What do you say we go out and fool around downtown?"  
>"Sounds good," Cassidy said, knocking back the rest of her soda.<p>

"Damn, could that lady's hair get any more zebra-ish?" Anna muttered.  
>"Where?" Mackie asked, craning her neck above the crowd.<br>"Come on, it's not nice to pick on other folks." Cassidy chided. Anna shrugged.  
>"Still. It's really stripy..." She muttered. Cassidy grinned slightly, bumping the smaller girl with her hip. She looked up just in time to see a flash of pink before she walked into someone and went tumbling to the ground with a yelp.<br>"I'm so sorry!" She wailed, stumbling to her feet. She froze.  
>Oh. Shit.<br>"Oh, h-hi Molly-" She stammered, holding out a hand to help her up. Molly bared her teeth and batted her hand away, staggering to her heeled feet.  
>"Don't <em>touch<em> me, queer!" She snapped. Cassidy winced. Anna and Mackie immediately went quiet.  
>"Don't you dare call her that." Anna snarled. Molly leveled a glare at her with icy-blue eyes.<br>"Make me, you bitch. The fag was the one who knocked me over in the first place."  
>"Guys, let's go," Cassidy murmured, tugging Anna's hand.<br>"I'm not through yet," Molly cut in. "If you ever touch me again, dyke, I will call the police and tell them that you were molesting me, you creep."  
>"She just fell on you, you scum-sucking bitch!" Mackie snapped, her eyes flashing like steel.<br>"Guys," Cassidy repeated, fighting down tears. "Let's... Let's just go..."  
>Mackie left in a huff, saying that she had 'Something to do', leaving Anna and Cassidy to walk home in heavy silence.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" Anna asked quietly, nudging her friend as the streetlights flickered on. Cassidy nodded. "Yeah," She murmured. "I'm fine.  
>Anna walked her to the door, giving her a breif hug before she left. Cassidy waited until Anna's back was to her before slumping slightly and going inside. She trudged up the stairs, feeling like her heart was going to drag her down again. A lump sat in her throat and wouldn't leave, and she felt tears threatening to spring up. She fought them down. She shouldn't be crying like this. It wasn't the frst time and certainly wouldn't be the last...<br>Cassidy flopped out on her bed, staring up at the darkening ceiling, trying so, so hard not to cry. Molly's harsh words echoed around in her head.  
><em>Dyke! Fag! Queer! Bitch!<em>  
>"Stop," She muttered to herself. "You gotta stop wearin' your heart on your sleeve."<br>She curled around herself, and for some reason, it felt like weights tied her limbs down. All she wanted to do was sleep. She felt horrible.  
>She imagined a sweet humming in her ear as she stared at the far wall. She pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the aching in her chest and focusing on the humming.<br>After what seemed like hours, she drifted into a fitful sleep, slightly soothed by the soft music in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Thank you kindly for all the nice reviews to us so far! We both greatly appreciate them! A round of applause for Sae for getting my OC's spot-on and the simply amazing chapter! Also, I am **so **sorry for the late update. Forgive me and you get a cookie! XD  
><em>_Please review and tell us what you think.  
><em>_-Shauna_

* * *

><p>It was her phone that wakened Cassidy the following morning. The fifteen year old stirred; how was she sleeping so well when that night she'd been mocked by Molly and her cheerleading followers? She noticed that the sweet, addicting humming had stopped as soon as her bright blue eyes opened to the darkness of her room. Looking at her clock, she saw it was six o'clock sharp and she lightly groaned. After a few minutes, she slipped out of her blankets, rubbed her eyes, and walked tiredly towards her dresser.<p>

Still tired, Cassidy plucked out a pair of camouflage shorts and a white tanktop. Slipping off the clothes she slept in last night, she replaced them with the new ones. The fifteen year old then made her way towards the bathroom at the end of the hall where she took care of her hygiene and brushed her long black hair. Cassidy put on a little mascara and eyeliner, brightening her eyes even more. The shard around her neck glowed when she fixed her shirt and adjusted the chain.

Again, Cassidy could not help but gaze in awe of her jewel. Caressing the edges with her fingertips, she smiled softly. She wasn't going to let Molly ever see this, so she tucked it down the front of her tanktop and retired from the bathroom. Going back to her room, she picked her favorite sweatshirt from a hangar and slipped it easily over her head. The black, baggy sweatshirt easily met the middle of her thighs, and even longer if she stretched it out completely. The sleeves were completely torn off and it was just a simple, plain sweatshirt.

Finishing up her appearance, she put an extra skull-shaped earring in her left ear and slipped on her skater shoes.

Taking one last look at her beautiful birthday present, she slipped out of the door to her room and cantered down the stairs.

In the kitchen, her father was already awake, sipping hot-chocolate (since he hated the taste, but loved the smell of coffee) and reading a book at the table. He looked up and saw his daughter enter the kitchen, and gave her a smile. "Mornin', Cas'," he greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

She scratched the back of her head, walking over to get herself some of the hot-chocolate as well. "I actually slept fine."

"That's good," he said. Damian then sighed. "Cas', if Molly pulls a stunt like that again, I'll give a call to her ma."

Cassidy shook her head, "It won't work, pa," she hung her head as she poured the already made hot-chocolate in a cup of her own. "That girl'll only deny it. And she'll only pick on me more…"

Cassidy and Damian knew that this was only the cold, hard truth. Damian accepted his daughters choice on how she wanted to be without hesitation; he was just one of those people who are open-minded, and don't judge easily. He wished people could accept her like he did, but there would always be someone in this small world that would think negatively. At least she did have two friends; Anna and Mackie. But Mackie was family, and Damian considered Anna as part of it as well, but those were it.

After finishing her cup, she pecked her father on the cheek and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, pa. I've gotta head out if I want to catch my bus."

Damian smiled at his child, "Okay, have a good day, sweetheart. Love ya."

"Love ya, too," she said and retired the house.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to eat that waffle at the bus station?" asked Mackie, scrunching up her nose as Anna at her waffle.<p>

Taking a big gulp of the waffle, Anna nodded, "'Course I do! I'd miss the bus if I didn't."

Mackie rolled her eyes and saw Cassidy jogging up to them. Mackie smiled and waved, "Hey, cuz'!"

Anna turned around and beamed, also waving to her best friend. When Cassidy arrived at the bus station, she sighed and tossed a lock of black and scarlet colored hair over her shoulder. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, girlie, were you okay last night?" asked Anna, chewing the last piece of waffle and swallowing it.

"Y'know, actually, I did," Cassidy said, putting her hands on her backpack's straps.

Mackie raised her eyebrows and Anna gave a questioning look.

"How?" asked Mackie. "You never sleep good after scenarios like that."

"It was weird," Cas' remarked, "I heard a weird humming noise."

Mackie tossed a lock of hair behind her shoulder, "It was probably just your fan, Cas'."

Cassidy shrugged, "Sure…it was," but she was still not convinced, and Anna gave her a concerned look.

"You okay?" she asked.

Cassidy was caught a little by surprise; "Oh! Oh yeah, I'm fine." She smiled convincingly.

The bus ride was long as usual, and Mackie sat in the front with her friends while Anna and Cassidy made their way and sat beside each other in the very back. Not a lot of people were located in the back, which allowed the best friends to chat about anything they wanted and not have people eavesdropping in on them. Cassidy tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear and smiled.

"You _really _have to wonder where those erasers bits go, right? Do they just disappear?" Anna asked almost seriously, and Cassidy snorted a laugh.

"You _really_ need to figure out where you get all these ideas, hun," Cassidy giggled.

Anna laughed, "I'm being serious!"

"'Course you are," Cassidy was still giggling.

* * *

><p>The day went on to be relatively good by Cassidy's standards. The preps left her alone, and the jocks brushed past her in the halls. Like usually, she stayed very quiet in class, but did her work successfully, also refusing to meet other peoples gazes. It was her regular routine; stay <em>low<em> and _quiet. _She didn't want to be picked on every day, so she tried to give the popular crowd a reason for not to get to her, but everything changed at lunch.

Cassidy sat at a circular table at the edge of the cafeteria, waiting for Anna to get her lunch from the line. The sophomore nibbled on a celery stick, her lunch consisting of an apple, celery, a granola bar and a ham sandwich. Her appetite wasn't great, because she noticed a few of Molly's posy turning their heads to look at her, giggled, and turn back. Their shoulders were hunched, and that only meant one thing.

She could feel the shard against her skin heat up a little bit, as if reassuring her. It did very little.

Suddenly, Anna sat her tray on the table beside her, and slid into her seat. She had a bright smile, but it quickly faded into a look of concern.

"What's wrong, girlie?" she whispered.

"They're staring at me again," Cassidy murmured. She wanted nothing more than to hold her shard and get into a classroom right now. She knew the preps were up to something.

Anna put a hand on her friends' shoulder, "Just ignore them, girlie, they'll go away eventually."

Cassidy nodded and took a bite from her celery. The two chatted about some random stuff for about ten minutes, until Molly herself slammed her hands on the circular table. Her lashes had to be an inch long, and her vibrant pink nails even longer. Sparkles glittered her golden locks and she smirked, furrowing her eyebrows. Her little gang crossed their arms behind her back.

"Hey girls," she chimed, sounding innocently cute.

Anna instantly growled, "Back off, Molly."

"Oh how _sharp _of you, Anna," sighed Molly, throwing a lock of hair behind her shoulder. She side-sat on the table.

"Is it legal to have that skirt so short?" asked Anna. Cassidy giggled very, _very _softly.

Molly's cheeks flared red, but kept her voice the same chimed tune it was; "So, what were you and your lesbian friend doing yesterday? Hope I didn't ruin any birthday wishes." She winked, and Cassidy's stomach sank.

"Shut it, Molly, get you and your posy out of our site before I do it for you!" growled Anna, standing up, hands slamming on the table.

Molly giggled, "You don't have the guts to stand up for yourself, do you, Cas'? You need your girlfriend to do it for you, huh?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Cassidy said small. The shard was beginning to chill, but it would heat up again quickly, as if a rage was burning inside the inanimate object.

"Whatever you say, loser. How does that work, anyways? Sex between girls? You know, I heard-"

Suddenly, a fist flung at Molly's jaw, also a yell of rage escaped Anna's throat.

Molly was sent to the floor, flabbergasted and shocked.

Above her, Anna had her fists in front of her in a fighting pose. Her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw was clenched, a nerve throbbing on the side of her head. "Who the _frick _do you think you are, whore? What has she ever done to _you?_"

"Anna!" Cassidy squeaked and put a hand on her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes pleading. "Stop! She isn't worth it, you said it yourself! We have to get out of here!"

Anna's eye twitched, but she complied, grabbed Cassidy's wrist, and dashed out of the cafeteria.

They ran out the double doors and onto the football field. Anna collapsed by the seats, Cassidy sitting down right beside her.

After a moment of silence, Cassidy spoke up. "You didn't have to do that." She rested her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes I did. That loser needs a lesson in being polite." Anna's jaw was still tight.

Cassidy blinked a few times. "Y'know, my pa told me to have a good day, and that's what we're going to do." Her voice was a bit ragged. It was true. She cried every time stuff like this happened, even if she didn't cause it and she didn't do the damage. "Let's just stay here. Talk. I don't want you going back in there."

Anna looked at her friend, "I never thought I'd hear _those_ words coming from your mouth."

"Well," Cassidy shrugged, wiping her left eye, "There's a first for everything, right?"

The two friends had stayed in the football field until security came and dragged them back inside. Both had been sent to the principles office and sentenced to ISS (In School Suspension) for two full weeks. The principle had called Anna's mother and Cassidy's father. Anna could hear her mother's yelling from the other line of the phone and winced. She was screwed. They had been allowed to get their belongings from their class, but then came straight back to the office. There, they waited for nothing.

It was about two fifteen when Cassidy asked to go to the restroom.

When she got inside, she made sure the stalls were all empty, and then went to the mirror. Her bright blue eyes were red and watery still, and her heart was slamming against her chest, her stomach sinking. She felt horrible. She fished out her shard and watched as it's light snaked through her fingers and the creases of her palm. It was vibrating softly and comfortably. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped in away.

Her back straightened when she felt a cold chill trace down her spine softly. She whirled around and the feeling softly disappeared.

There was nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heya peeps! Sorry for the lllaaattteee update, I had a little bit of writer's block. Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to give you a treat for waiting so patiently. Enjoy!

"God damn, I hate her," Anna muttered under her breath, drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair. The principal pretended he didn't hear her. Cassidy grimaced.  
>"You really didn't have to punch her," She sighed. Anna glowered at the ground. "Like hell I didn't," She said. "Your mama's goin' to kill you," Cassidy said. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Then I should at least have fun in my final moments. "<br>"I give up," Cassidy sighed, leaning back in her chair. She focused her gaze on the cieling, trying to quash the overwhelming nervousness she felt. Her muscles felt tense and she felt like she needed to run somehwere- anywhere, really. Cassidy and Anna winced as the door swung open forcefully. "Anna Marie Williams!" Anna's mother shrilled, her face almost as red as her hair. "Just what on God's green earth were you thinking?"  
>Anna rolled her eyes up to the cieling, her ears burning red. She mumbled something under her breath. "I cannot hear you." "I said I was thinking about stabbing Molly's eyes out."<br>"Well," Anna's mother snapped, gripping her daughter's arm and pulling her to her feet. "You are grounded for two weeks. No computer time, and you have to stay in your room except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."  
>"Not in front of the principal!" Anna hissed. Marla Williams gave her daughter an icy look. "Then you probably shouldn't have hit that girl. We're going home." She sniffed. "Have a nice day, Cassidy."<br>Cassidy murmured a response as Anna trooped out of the door, face burning red and head hung. Before the door swung shut, a man caught it and slipped into the room. Cassidy groaned.  
>Her pa.<br>He just stared at her, a dissappointed look on his face. "Cas'," He sighed, shaking his head. Cassidy bowed her head in shame. Suspended for the second time. She almost wished he would yell; anything would be better than that horrible dissapointment. "Let's go home." He said softly. 


End file.
